Meus alunos, meus filhos
by Fabi
Summary: Cena extra de Encontros e Reencontros. Os pensamentos de Albus Dumbledore durante a batalha final com Voldemort e a queda de Hogwarts


Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo extra de Encontros e Reencontros. Desta vez é algo bem curtinho e que, apesar de parecer não ter ligação direta com os acontecimentos destas duas histórias irmãs, é sobre uma pessoa que influiu muito na formação do caráter de diversas personagens de ambos os contos. Aqui estão os últimos pensamentos de Albus Dumbledore durante a batalha por Hogwarts, onde ele deu sua vida por aquilo em que acreditava, e os primeiros pensamentos dele depois de falecido.

Boa leitura!

****

MEUS ALUNOS, MEUS FILHOS

Por Fabi

__

"É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã

Porque se você parar pra pensar

Na verdade não há"

Renato Russo – Pais e Filhos

O que eu mais temia finalmente aconteceu. Voldemort finalmente juntou forças o suficiente e atacou Hogwarts.

Eu vejo meus colegas, meus alunos e ex-alunos, juntamente com tantos outros, usando o melhor de suas habilidades para defender o lugar que é como um lar para todos nós.

Meu coração se enche de dor cada vez que vejo alguém tombando, sem saber se está vivo ou morto. Devia ser eu a estar ali caído, e não uma das crianças. Para mim, todos eles são crianças. Eu vi a todos crescer nos muitos anos em que estou em Hogwarts, primeiro como professor, e então como diretor.

Desvio rapidamente de outra maldição lançada contra minha pessoa, e revido com um _estupefaça_. Mesmo depois de tudo o que vi em meus mais de 150 anos de vida, e das vidas que já tirei em prol do lado luminoso da magia, ainda compreendo o quão errado é tirar uma vida humana. Todos devem ter uma segunda chance, ou mesmo uma terceira. Eu já ofereci chances a alguns, e nunca me arrependi.

Filius foi atingido por um _avada kedavra_. Ele esteve ao meu lado por muitos anos, desde que eu mesmo fui professor nesta escola. Sua morte deixa meu coração pesado. Quantos mais terão que morrer antes que as pessoas compreendam que a vida, de qualquer criatura, é preciosa?

Vejo Darius lutando mais ao lado. Ele realmente é um astuto Slytherin. Apesar da história de sua família, ele soube escolher o certo ao invés do fácil. Ele já perdeu muito por causa de sua escolha, mas também ganhou muito. Eu sei que não existe pessoa mais responsável e confiável para ser o chefe do Departamento de Mistérios. E me sinto honrado que Darius confie em mim com esta informação.

Nocauteio mais três Comensais e desvio de mais algumas maldições. Vejo Harry procurando por Voldemort. O jovem realmente tem a coragem de Godric Gryffindor, que chegou até ele pelo sangue que corre em suas veias. Os Potter são a última linhagem descendente do fundador de Hogwarts. E eles pagaram por isto com suas vidas. Eu lembro de todos os Potter que conheci na minha longa existência e nenhum deles nunca me decepcionou. Lamento que eu tenha sido obrigado a deixar Harry com os Dursley depois que James e Lilly se foram, mas eu tinha que proteger a criança a qualquer custo. Harry é o último descendente de Gryffindor, e o mais poderoso de todos os seus descendentes desde o fundador de Hogwarts em pessoa. Na época não tive escolha. A proteção advinda do sangue de seus familiares era a única que poderia impedir os Comensais não capturados de localizar e ferir a criança. Me arrependo profundamente da infância infeliz que o jovem teve, ainda mais que ele é como um neto muito querido para mim. Mas também sei que a jovem Ginny o fará muito feliz.

O cansaço está começando a me abater. Não sou mais tão novo como quando lutei com Grindelwald. Vejo vários Weasley lutando por Hogwarts. Esta é outra família muito valorosa. Todos os Weasley sempre estiveram em Gryffindor, e com razão. Conheci cada membro da família que passou por Hogwarts nos últimos 120 anos, e nenhum deles nunca me decepcionou. Os dois mais novos representantes da família, da atual geração, marcara sua presença na escola com muita força. Ronald é o maior estrategista que conheço, e sua amizade com Harry reforçou esta qualidade nele. Ainda me lembro do rosto de Minerva quando soube que o menino Ron ganhara do seu jogo de xadrez vivo. Virginia é outra grande bruxa. Fico feliz de a ter recomendado para estudar em Ávalon. Ela merece. Ela sobreviveu a Voldemort, mesmo que ele tenha sido apenas uma lembrança preservada em um diário, coisa que apenas Harry havia feito. Ela protege aqueles a quem ama como uma leoa. Ela e Harry formam um casal perfeito, balanceado em poderes mágicos, habilidades, força interior e mental. Quero viver o suficiente para ver que crianças magníficas os dois terão.

Sinto dor no meu braço esquerdo. Alguém me atingiu com uma maldição enquanto me perdia em pensamentos. Não tenho como evitar. Na minha idade, as memórias são muitas e profundas. E, mesmo assim, ainda encontro situações e pessoas que não posso ler. Draco Malfoy é uma destas pessoas.

Ele tinha tudo para seguir os passos de seu pai, mas por algum motivo está lutando ao nosso lado contra seu progenitor. Vejo pai e filho se enfrentando. Eles tem o mesmo estilo de luta, o mesmo poder. Não sei qual deles será o vencedor deste duelo em particular. Mas sei que ninguém deveria ser obrigado a enfrentar sua própria família numa luta mortal.

Minerva está com um ferimento na cabeça, que começou a sangrar, mas ela continua lutando. Ela é minha amiga há mais de 50 anos. Fui professor dela em Hogwarts de transfiguração, e depois a tive como aprendiz. O talento dela para transfiguração é raro. Ela é simplesmente brilhante na área e tem força de vontade o suficiente para algum dia ser a Diretora de Hogwarts. Eu peço a Merlin que ela sobreviva a esta luta.

Lembrar da força interior de Minerva me lembra de uma outra bruxa fantástica: Hermione Granger. A garota conseguiu bater todos os recordes de notas em Hogwarts, inclusive os meus. Ela tem muito mais talento e poder que muitos bruxos sangue-puro. Isto apenas devia mostrar para aqueles que acreditam que ser nascido trouxa faz do bruxo um inferior o quanto eles estão errados. A jovem tem potencial e persistência para ser uma das maiores bruxas de sua geração. Algum dia a vejo como Diretora de Hogwarts, ou mesmo Ministra da Magia.

Sirius está lutando lado a lado com muitos dos aurores que o perseguiram no decorrer dos anos desde que fugiu de Azkaban. As diferenças agora estão esquecidas enquanto eles lutam pelo mesmo ideal.

Sirius foi uma das muitas crianças-problema que estiveram em Hogwarts no decorrer de meus anos na escola. Ele não respeitava autoridade, regras e limites. Provavelmente teria feito alguma coisa muito grave se não tivesse sido sorteado em Gryffindor e encontrado amigos bons e leais lá. Crescer junto a James e Remus fez uma diferença na personalidade de Sirius. Mas seu passado marcava muito, especialmente com o logro que quase custou as vidas de Severus e Remus. Se Remus tivesse chegado a matar ou a morder Severus, ele teria sido executado imediatamente. Ainda bem que nada de grave aconteceu. Mas este logro marcou muito a todos os envolvidos, tanto que quando Sirius fora enviado erroneamente a Azkaban, ninguém pensou que ele fosse inocente. O tempo nos mostrou o quanto estávamos errados e o quanto a amizade dele com James e Remus o mudou durante seus anos na escola. Agora a criança-problema, o jovem rebelde era o mais leal dos amigos e fugiu de uma situação desesperadora, fugiu de uma prisão aparentemente a prova de fugas para proteger o filho de seu melhor amigo e tentar cumprir uma antiga promessa. Mas ainda sinto que falhei com o jovem.

Percebo Harry começando a duelar com Voldemort. Tom Riddle foi outro dos meus grandes fracassos durante minha vida em Hogwarts. Eu devia ter percebido a vida que o jovem tinha no orfanato e os rumos que esta vida estava seguindo. Ele poderia ter sido um importante patamar da sociedade com seu poder. Mas ao invés ele se tornou o grande algoz de nossa sociedade. Não sei se ainda resta algo de humano nele...

Me adianto para tentar ajudar Harry, mas alguém me acerta. Sinto uma grande dor se espalhando por meu corpo e minha vida se esvaindo. Então tudo ficou escuro.

Quando novamente começo a perceber o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, me encontro flutuando sobre um hospital improvisado. Vejo um corpo sobre uma cama e sei que é o meu. Começo a olhar todos os outros que estão ali, reconhecendo amigos que não sobreviveram. Muitos deles foram crianças que ajudei a educar em Hogwarts.

Sei que não sou um fantasma. Não deixei nada inacabado para trás. Tive uma vida longa e feliz. Mas algo ainda me compele a estar no mundo mortal. E eu sei o que é. Preciso ver minhas crianças uma última vez.

Atravessando uma parede, encontro a sala onde os feridos estão sendo tratados. Fico aliviado ao ver Harry, Hermione e os Weasley todos ali. Minerva está deitada em outra cama, com a cabeça enfaixada, mas viva. Vejo Sirius, Darius e muitos outros.

Finalmente encontro as duas crianças com as quais eu sempre mais me preocupei. Ele foram muito mais do que alunos para mim, foram meus filhos.

Remus está deitado em uma cama com seu torso enfaixado, mas sua respiração está regular. Ainda me lembro quando me tornei o Diretor de Hogwarts e recebi a visita de uma jovem e desesperada mulher. Seu único filho havia sido mordido por um licantropo durante a lua cheia quando tinha apenas cinco anos e desde então eles foram colocados a margem da sociedade. O próprio pai o abandonara. Agora o menino estava chegando na idade de entrar em Hogwarts e não poderia por causa de uma maldição que ele nunca quis e nem pediu para carregar. A jovem me disse que seu filho tinha talento para magia. Me condoí com as palavras dela e tentei superar os preconceitos que tinha quanto a lobisomens. Fui visitar a criança e fiz alguns testes, me surpreendendo com o talento e a personalidade do garoto. E testemunhando a solidão na qual ele vivia. Depois voltei a Hogwarts e, juntamente com Poppy e Minerva, elaborei um plano para que aquele menino tivesse uma chance de ser educado.

E Remus realmente se tornou o grande aluno que eu previ. E eu pude ver aquele menino tímido e assustado fazendo amigos.

Quando Remus se formara, ele não conseguira emprego. Nossa sociedade é muito preconceituosa quanto aos de sua espécie. Convenci Remus a trabalhar em pesquisa sobre criaturas das trevas para mim, o pagando mensalmente. Fiquei feliz quando ele escreveu seu primeiro artigo sobre o assunto.

Então ocorreu a tragédia dos Potter e a prisão de Sirius. Vi Remus desmoronar ao perder seus únicos amigos. Decidi não deixar este jovem brilhante definhar até a morte. Tive que mexer muitos pauzinhos e cobrar muitos favores, mas consegui uma vaga na universidade para Remus. Até hoje lamento que ele não tenha conseguido registrar seus diplomas e usar seus títulos recebidos por mérito próprio por causa do preconceito. Agora que me fui, sinto que deixei Remus sem um pai novamente. Espero que algum dia ele encontre uma boa garota que o faça feliz.

Então passei a me concentrar em minha outra criança. Severus Snape.

Severus foi outro dos casos especiais que de tempos em tempos apareciam na escola. Quando ele ingressou em Hogwarts, já era o mais promissor fazedor de poções que eu conhecia. E ele tinha apenas onze anos.

Sua família sempre esteve ligada com magia negra, e eu sei que o pai de Severus juntamente com seu avô foram alguns dos primeiros seguidores de Tom Riddle.

Severus foi uma criança que cresceu sem conhecer o amor de uma família. Sua mãe só se preocupava em aparecer em colunas sociais e seu pai apenas queria o filho para herdeiro e para mostrar ao seu mestre que faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Severus era filho único. Depois que chegou a Hogwarts, fiz de tudo para que ele se afastasse do rumo de seus pais. Mas a influência da família e o terrível logro de Sirius o jogaram nas mãos do Lorde Negro.

Lembro da noite em que Severus apareceu em meu escritório e se jogou aos meus pés, implorando para receber sua punição e contanto todas as suas atividades como Comensal da Morte. Foi a primeira vez que o vi chorar.

Algo sempre me chamara a atenção em Severus. Seu dedicação ao que fazia. Eu o convenci a se tornar um espião, o que ele aceitou rapidamente para tentar se redimir de todo o mal que ocasionara. E ofereci àquela criança angustiada a oportunidade de se tornar o professor de Poções aqui em Hogwarts. Lembro do olhar que Severus me deu quando lhe ofereci este cargo. Não era um olhar de surpresa. Nem de descrédito. Era um olhar que me prometia que ele faria o possível para honrar a chance que dei a ele.

E eu nunca me arrependi.

Severus fez tudo o que pode para evitar e sabotar os ataques de Voldemort e seus seguidores. Ele me avisou sobre o ataque aos Potter, mas era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Depois da primeira queda de Voldemort, lutei para conseguir uma vaga para Severus em uma universidade. Ele merecia esta chance, apesar de seu passado. Fiquei muito feliz quando ele conseguiu seu título de Mestre em Poções. O rapaz nunca deixou de me provar o quanto eu estava certo em lhe oferecer uma segunda chance.

Agora o vejo levantar de onde estava sentado e caminhar para a porta que levava ao cômodo onde os corpos daqueles que caíram em combate estavam. Resolvi ir atrás dele. Não quero que minha criança faça nada impensado. Eu o vejo caminhar entre as camas antes de se deter ao lado de meu corpo. Então ele caiu de joelhos no chão e, pela segunda vez em minha vida, eu vejo Severus Snape chorando. E chorando por mim.

Se eu pudesse chorar, tenho certeza que meus olhos estariam cheios de lágrimas.

Sinto duas mãos em meus ombros e me viro rapidamente, surpreso. Encontro os rostos sorridentes de Lilly e James Potter. Eu sorrio para meus antigos alunos enquanto eles me dizem que todos os que ficaram no plano mortal irão ficar bem. Os dois me agradecem por ter ensinado tão bem ao seu Harry e então se oferecem para me guiar na minha jornada ao além vida.

Sei que minha essência ficará em Hogwarts para o caso de alguma de minhas crianças precisar de conselhos. Então aceito a oferta de meus ex-alunos e os sigo para além das paredes de Hogwarts. Os sigo para a eternidade.

Bem, espero que isto não tenha ficado muito dramático. Eu apenas senti que Albus precisava aparecer um pouquinho mais na saga de Encontros e Reencontros. Logo, logo vocês irão vê-lo um pouco mais, quando o capítulo sete de Reencontros finalmente estiver no ar.

Desculpem pela demora.

Eu devo estar liberando o capítulo oito de Encontros nos próximos dez dias. Depende puramente da quantidade de serviço que tenho pra fazer no meu serviço (trocadilho ruim este...)

Eu e a Drea estamos criando um grupo de discussão do Yahoo para nossas histórias irmãs. Já temos três cobaias corajosas tentando ler nossas loucuras em primeira mão.

Estaremos postando nesta lista de discussão o material extra que criamos antes de começarmos a escrever Encontros e Reencontros. No momento apenas a lista de professores está no ar, mas a Simone está trabalhando em tentar deixar a árvore genealógica dos Weasley em um formato que permita a postagem no local, pois não consegui convertê-la em html. Obrigada pelo esforço, guria!

Também estou trabalhando na relação das varinhas mágicas dos personagens, que deve estar no ar em breve, assim como um índice onomástico. E estamos atrás de alguém que saiba desenhar fanarts, porque eu sei que eu sou uma péssima desenhista, para criar cenas e os personagens de nossos fics!

Boa leitura para todos.

E quero lembrar que sugestões são sempre bem-vindas!

E o endereço da lista de discussão é:


End file.
